


The Titans Look After Wayne Manor

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Whilst Bruce Wayne and Alfred go away on vacation, the Titans look after the Manor. They have fun playing with all the gadgets and gizmos, swimming in the pool, playing in the Games Room and racing the go-karts.However, their fun is ruined when the Control Freak sneaks inside the Batcave and causes chaos.Will the Titans be able to stop him?





	1. Chapter 1

THE TITANS LOOK AFTER WAYNE MANOR

 

After a whole year of crime fighting and working at Wayne Enterprises, it was time for Bruce Wayne and Alfred to take a vacation.

 

But who will look after Wayne Manor?

 

Bruce suggested the Titans.

 

“Are you sure that’s wise, sir?” asked a doubtful Alfred.

 

“Well, I trust Robin,” answered Bruce. “And I would rather have them do it than Selina Kyle.

 

The Titans were over the moon when Bruce told them they would be looking after the Manor.

 

Titans Tower was big and had cool gadgets, but Wayne Manor was Disney World compared to Titans Tower’s Disneyland.

 

When the Titans arrived inside the Manor, it blew their minds.

 

“WOOOOOOOOOWWWW!” exclaimed Beast Boy.

 

“Been a while,” said Robin, as the memories of growing up in this place came flooding back.

 

“This is gonna be the best week EVER!” cried Cyborg.

 

“Kids, you do whatever you want and use whatever you want, but in one condition,” said Bruce.

 

“Never enter the Batcave?” asked Starfire.

 

“Exactly,” replied Bruce.

 

Cyborg groaned. That was the one thing he was looking forward to.

 

“Children, there is plenty of food in the kitchen, and I trust you brought snacks of your own,” said Alfred.

 

“Yep,” said the Titans as they all held up plastic bags of supplies.

 

“Have fun, kids,” said Bruce. “And please don’t break anything.”

 

Bruce and Alfred got into their car and drove off to the airport.

 

The Titans were in Heaven!

 

“Oh my, the excitement is too much!” squealed Starfire.

 

Even the always depressed Raven’s smile was slightly bigger than usual.

 

“Wonder if there is a dark room for me,” she said.

 

Robin then took the Titans on a big tour of the house to see what they could do first.

  


 

 

 

They saw all 20 bedrooms, the Games room with the pinball machines, arcade games, pool tables, air hockey tables and countless vending machines.

 

The Bar with alcohol of all kinds (this was Raven’s favourite), the freezer with every meat, vegetable, and junk food known to Man, a countless selection of desserts and ice creams. Starfire licked her lips.

 

A Go-Kart track which caused Beast Boy to drool uncontrollably.

 

A cinema with thousands of movies on film reels, VHS’s (which made the Teens confused to what VHS’s were. Kids today, huh?), DVDs, Blu Ray’s and 4K Blu Rays.

 

“Oh so many things to do, and not enough time!” squealed Starfire.

 

“But you haven’t seen the pool yet,” said Robin.

 

Robin showed the Titans the massive pool that was the same size as an Olympic one.

 

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!” cried the others.

 

“Yep,” said Robin.

 

Then Starfire began to take her clothes off.

 

“I’m getting in! Anyone care to join me in the dipping of the skin?”

 

“Yeah, okay,” said the others.

 

Everyone except for Cyborg stripped off. The poor robot couldn’t go into the water.

 

The rest of the naked Titans all ran and jumped in.

 

They all swam and splashed each other in the face.

 

Everyone was having fun, until a green shark fin appeared at the surface. And it was heading towards the Titans!

 

“ARGGHHHHHHHHH!!”

 

The fin got closer and closer and closer.

 

It reached the scared Titans, and……

 

Beast Boy changed back and burst out laughing.

 

“You should’ve seen your faces! HA HA HA HA HA HA!”

 

Robin, Starfire and Raven all looked at Beast Boy with annoyed looks on their faces.

 

“Beast Boy, would you like to see the visions of Hell again?” asked Raven.

 

Beast Boy stopped laughing and frowned.

 

“No, come on, guys, I was kidding!”

 

“I hate it when people say ‘I’m kidding’,” said Raven with her eyes glowing red.

 

“Ah, you guys are no fun,” groaned Beast Boy. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

 

And he just stood for 15 seconds.

 

“Well, wait are you waiting for?” asked Robin. “Go to the bathroom.”

 

“I am,” answered Beast Boy with a smirk.

 

The others groaned in disgust and climbed out of the pool.

 

“Dude, you just pissed into Bruce Wayne’s pool!” snapped Robin. “He is gonna kill you.”

 

“Relax, the chlorine will clean it up,” replied Beast Boy.

  
  


Cyborg was outside the door that lead to the Batcave. There was a code machine beside it and if entered correctly, the door would open.

 

Cyborg was so keen on getting in, that he tried every code he could think of:

 

“4236”

 

ACCESS DENIED.

 

“3567”

 

ACCESS DENIED.

 

“1988”

 

ACCESS DENIED.

 

“1989”

 

ACCESS DENIED.

 

“CYBORG!”

 

The other Titans were now clothed again.

 

“Dude, Bruce told us not to go into the Batcave!” snapped Robin.

 

“Dude, he’ll be gone for a week, he won’t know,” protested Cyborg. “Now what is the code? You’ve been in there loads of times.”

 

“No!” said Robin. “Now come on! Let’s play with the Go-Karts.”

  
  
  


The Titans were now racing on the Go-Karts on the track. Cyborg had attached a lead from his tablet to the speakers and it was playing the main theme to “Super Mario Kart”.

 

Beast Boy was heading for the finish line, that was until he stopped.

 

“What the?”

 

It was Raven using her powers to stop Beast Boy in his tracks. Raven then passed the finish line and was the winner.

 

“I won, bi-otch,” she said to Beast Boy.

 

“You cheated,” said Beast Boy.

 

“That’s what you get for not only scaring us, but for pissing in the pool,” replied Raven.

  
  


That night after dinner, the gang made it to the bar to get drunk. Raven even brought some weed with her.

 

“Anybody wanna hit this?” asked Raven as she had the bong ready.

 

“I would be hitting of this narcotic,” said Starfire.

 

The alien was ready to toke as Raven light the bong. Starfire smoked it.

 

“This is pretty good……. Feces,” said Starfire, she didn’t want to swear.

 

Starfire smoked more and more and more. The others were high, but Starfire wasn’t. Drugs had no effect on Tamarians. She felt left out.

  
  
  
  


Later that night, Beast Boy was watching late night programming on the massive TV.

 

“Oh yeah. Yeah, baby! Oh man, this is hot!” he said, as he had a box of tissues ready.

 

He was getting turned on the by the images.

 

“Beast Boy?” asked Raven.

 

“ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” cried Beast Boy as he pulled his pants up. “This isn’t what it looks like!”

 

Raven saw what Beast Boy was watching:

 

A Nature Documentary about the mating season of lions.

 

Raven smiled slightly.

 

“Come here, I wanna show you something.”

  
  
  


Raven brought Beast Boy to one of the bedrooms.

 

Beast Boy was on the bed.

 

Raven then came out of the bathroom wearing a sexy outfit.

 

She was dressed in a blue tube top, mini skirt and boots.

 

Yes, Raven was dressed like Jill Valentine from Resident Evil.

 

Beast Boy just drooled like crazy.

 

“Since we’re in a mansion and Resident Evil is my favourite game, I thought ‘Why the Hell not’,” said Raven.

 

She then got on top of Beast Boy and they made out like crazy.

 

From outside their room, the sounds of animal noises could be heard.

 

But Beast Boy and Raven weren’t the only ones getting action.

  
  
  


In Robin and Starfire’s room, Starfire was dressed in a red jacket, shorts and boots. She also had her hair tied back. Yes, she was Claire Redfield from Resident Evil.

 

“You look so much like the character from the game,” said Robin with delight. “Unlike those terrible live action movies where Claire looked NOTHING like her video game counterpart, and the director spent most of the focus on his wife rather than the actual characters from the game!”

 

But Robin’s anger subsided as Starfire kissed him. Then they had a night of passionate lovemaking.

  
  


Meanwhile, Cyborg was still at the door that lead to the Batcave.

 

He was trying more codes:

 

“1957”

 

ACCESS DENIED.

 

“1264”

 

ACCESS DENIED.

 

“DAMMIT!”

  
  


As the Titans slept, outside the Manor, the Control Freak was lurking. He had followed the Titans to the Manor. He couldn’t get in and decided to search the area all over.

 

He searched and searched for hours, and then saw the big waterfall that was right behind the garden of the Manor.

 

He wondered and made his way through the river, pass the waterfall and climbed up the rocks to the cave. He climbed inside and noticed that there was a metal grated floor. He began to walk forward and then……

 

HE FOUND IT!

 

“The Batcave!” he exclaimed.

 

Just then……..

 

The alarm went off!

 

“INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!”

 

The lights went on and the Control Freak saw the massive Batcomputer, the Batsuits and the Batmobile itself.

 

“This is my greatest accomplishment yet!” he boasted as he pulled out his Smartphone and began to take a video of himself in the Batcave.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I, the Control Freak, the greatest villain to the Teen Titans, have found the Batcave. I was right all along, Bruce Wayne IS the Batman! And I will play with his toys.”

  
  


The Titans woke up and ran to the door of the Batcave, where they saw a sleeping Cyborg on his chair.

 

He woke up and cried “It wasn’t me! I swear!”

 

Starfire and Raven were in their normal clothes.

 

“We have to get inside the Batcave,” said Robin.

 

He was about to enter the code in, until he looked at the other Titans. They all turned around and Robin put the code in.

 

The door then opened to reveal the long staircase to the Batcave.

 

The Titans then made their way down. They, except for Robin, looked at the place in amazement.

 

“It is so beautiful,” said Cyborg who began to cry with joy.

 

They could hear the Batmobile roaring off into the night.

 

“Oh no!” cried Robin as they all ran down to where the Batmobile was, but they were too late.

 

The vehicle was gone. And so was one of the Batsuits.

 

Then they saw the clothes of the culprit just lying on the floor.

 

“Control Freak.”

 

 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The Batmobile drove wildly into the streets of Gotham. The Control Freak was dressed in one of the Batsuits. As he drove the Batmobile (very badly), he recorded himself on his Smartphone.

 

“Yes, this is me, the Control Freak. I am dressed as the Batman and I am driving in _the_ Batmobile! I win, bitches!”

 

He then drove the Batmobile near Gotham University. He then opened the top of the Batmobile and climbed out. Then he pressed the horn.

 

The horn woke everybody in the houses near the Uni. It was the students.

 

“What the Hell?”

 

“Some asshole dressed as Batman.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Hello students of Gotham!” bellowed Control Freak.

 

“Oh, it's that dickhead, Control Freak,” groaned a student.

 

“Go away!” “Piss off!” “What an asshole waking us up in the middle of the night!”

 

“No, I’m BATMAN!” growled the Control Freak. “You all made fun of that nice boy, Control Freak on Twitter, and you’re all under arrest!”

 

Just then all the students started to laugh.

 

“What?” asked the Control Freak.

 

“Nice nipples!” laughed a student.

 

The Control Freak looked down and saw that his Batsuit had nipples. The students laughed and laughed.

 

The Control Freak got mad.

 

“Hey, this was the only Batsuit that could fit me!”

 

“Control Freak, you only made a crappy replica of the suit and car!” laughed another student. “They look like shit!”

 

The students’ laughter made the Control Freak more angrier. He pulled out a Bat-a-rang from his utility belt.

 

“Take THIS!”

 

He threw the bat-a-rang at the students’ windows, but it only flew to the house, only to come back again. Control Freak screamed as the bat-a-rang hit him in the face. That made the laughter even worse.

 

“I’M GONNA BLOW YOU UP!” screamed the Control Freak.

 

He jumped into the Batmobile and looked at the controls.

 

“Where’s the missiles on this thing?”

  
  


Back in the Batcave, the Titans were at the Batcomputer.

 

Robin had a PS4 controller ready.

 

The screen showed the inside of the Batmobile.

 

“That’s awesome,” said Cyborg.

 

“Let’s take Control Freak for a ride,” said Robin.

  
  


Back outside the Uni, the top of the Batmobile closed all of a sudden.

 

“Huh?” asked an alarmed Control Freak.

 

Just then, the Batmobile appeared to be moving on its own as it drove down the street.

 

Control Freak screamed in horror.

 

“HELP! THIS THING IS OUTTA CONTROL! MOMMY! I WANNA GO HOME!”

  
  


Back at the Batcave, the Titans laughed and laughed as they watched the screen. Robin was controlling the car with the controller.

  
  


Back on the streets, the Batmobile was heading towards the police station.

 

“NO!” cried the Control Freak. He began to look at the control panel.

 

“AH HA!”

 

He found the ejector button. He pressed it and the top of the Batmobile opened, and the seat with the Control Freak on it, shot into the sky like a rocket.

 

He might’ve escaped the horrors of the possessed Batmobile, but Control Freak was far from danger. He was right above the city. 500 feet, that is.

 

“HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!” screamed the cowardly Control Freak as he began to plummet down.

 

In the Batcave, the Batcomputer showed the POV of Control Freak.

 

Robin was able to communicate to Control Freak inside the cowl.

 

“Hey, Greatest Villain ever, you do know you can glide with the cape?”

 

The Control Freak realized Robin was right. He unbuckled the belt of the seat and then spread opened the Batcape. The Control Freak was no longer falling down, he was now gliding across the city.

 

“YES! THIS IS INCREDIBLE! I AM THE BATMAN!”

 

“In your dreams,” said Raven.

 

Control Freak was enjoying the ride, but he was getting lower and lower.

 

“Oh no! OH SHIT!”

 

He was getting closer and closer to the ground.

 

But he then realised that he wasn’t going to hit the ground, he was going to hit the sea!

 

“ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!” screamed the Control Freak as he hit the water.

 

Back in the Batcave, the Titans held up score cards to Control Freak’s landing. All of them said "2" , "1" , "0.5" and " 0" .

 

Raven’s score said “- Infinity”.

 

The Control Freak was coughing and spluttering as he tried to make it to the surface.

 

“HELP ME! I CAN’T SWIM! HELP!”

 

Robin decided to call the police and told them about Control Freak in the sea.

  
  
  


The Control Freak was then rescued by the police and put into a cell at the station for the night.

 

Commissioner Gordon left the Batsuit at the station, so that the Titans could pick it up the next morning. As for the Batmobile, the Titans found the seat and Cyborg put it back into the car, good as new.

 

After the Batmobile and the Batsuit were brought back to the Batcave, the Titans decided to close the door to the cave and just leave the equipment alone.

  
  


Once Control Freak was released, he uploaded the footage from his phone onto YouTube. But nobody bought the fact that he was actually in the real Batcave and Batmobile.

 

All the comments said “FAKE!” and “You just shot yourself in front of a green screen and put a dodgy CG background in later."

 

The video got 10 million views, but 0 likes and 120 K dislikes.

 

The Control Freak was depressed.

  
  
  


A few days later, Bruce and Alfred were home. They were happy to see that the place wasn’t wrecked by the Titans.

 

“Did anything happen while we were gone?” asked Bruce.

 

Robin had to tell Bruce the truth about Control Freak. But Bruce was happy that the Batmobile was good as new.

 

“Thanks kids,” he said to them.

 

“Sir, one of them urinated in the pool,” said a disgusted Alfred.

 

“It was Beast Boy!” the Titans all said in unison.

 

“You tattletales!” replied Beast Boy. “And Alfred, how can you tell if someone peed in there?”

 

Alfred brought the Titans to the pool and everyone saw a strange green cloud inside the water.

 

“There are chemicals in the pool,” said Alfred.

 

Beast Boy laughed nervously and blushed.

 

“Well, at least I didn’t go Number Two.”

 

THE END


End file.
